Seek Me in Shadow
by Shai Neko
Summary: At Konoha's newest club, what happens in the dark stays in the dark. Genma finds himself bored...and then finds Hinata.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Raise your hand if you've seen the latest Naruto Anonymous Kink Meme on LJ! This was done for a prompt: Hinata and Genma; gloryhole; anonymous.

Cross-posted here, the kink meme, chunnin, and my journal.

* * *

"Have you ever been to a club?"

Hinata blinked, then locked her gaze on the menu in her hands. Ino's words were scary enough, but her tone of voice sent an icy twinge down Hinata's spine. There were times when it was good to be thought of as a shy, innocent little girl, because she wasn't expected to respond to bad-ideas-disguised-as-innocent-questions.

"Ino, don't ask Hinata stuff like that!" Sakura frowned as she noticed the faint pink tinge on Hinata's face. Sakura's well intentioned words backfired, as Hinata simply blushed harder.

Truthfully, Hinata hadn't been to a club or a bar, unless one counted the open bar at the last wedding she had attended. She had been twelve. Maybe it was curiosity that made her peep over the menu and whisper, "No, I, um, haven't, Ino. Why do you ask?" Hinata silently damned her curiosity when she saw satisfaction glint in Ino's blue eyes. Beside her, Sakura groaned.

Ino leaned across the table, one hand reaching out to snag Hinata's menu and shove it flat. "Look, there's this new club in town, it opened just a few weeks ago. It's special." Ino grinned. Hinata tensed, Ino only grinned like that when there were cute boys to flirt with.

"Why is it special?" Sakura's voice was flat, her green eyes narrowed with suspicion and fixed upon Ino.

Ino leaned closer. "After midnight, the only lights in the place are a few strobes and some black lights. The bathrooms are all unisex, and have these clear doors that frost over when you shut them. The floor show is, like, an orgy in a shower! We have to go!" Ino stared right into Sakura's eyes. "Think about it, Forehead! Mostly dark rooms, sexy men, lots of alcohol! The three of us will have our pick of the ninja in Konoha!"

Hinata stiffened, her fingers clenching around the edge of the menu. "Th-three of us?" She felt her face heat at the thought.

Ino never looked away from Sakura. "Yes. The three of us." Sakura glared back at Ino. "Ino-pig, you owe me. And Hinata!"

Of course, the downside to being perceived as a shy, innocent little girl was that people often felt you would simply go along with their plans. Four hours later, Hinata decided that since she already knew how to stand up to her enemies, she now should start standing up to her friends. '_Neji wasn't nearly as scary as Ino is when she wants something, though._'

The bouncer at the doors held out his hand for their ID cards. Shizune was assumed to be the one to decide that all ninja needed to be carded before being allowed to drink, as Tsunade had been known to invite a certain blond haired prankster to her parties. The bouncer barely glanced at the cards, his eyes busy watching the bounce of Ino's cleavage. The cards handed back to their owners, the three headed into the club.

* * *

Genma listlessly swirled the ice around in his drink. It was almost eleven thirty, and the floor show would be starting soon. It would conclude at exactly midnight, at which point the lights would be turned off. Everyone would begin a desperate search to find a partner, or partners, and proceed to try and fuck until they couldn't stand, let alone walk. As fun as that sounded, Genma was bored with blind fucks. His tongue traced the sides of the senbon in his mouth, his brown eyes dark as he considered what he didn't want from the night.

The sudden silence jerked him from his thoughts. Genma smirked as he saw the spotlights fixate on the stage. The crowd roared, individual voices lost as people shoved to get closer, to get a better view. They packed the area around the stage, and for a moment Genma considered going to join them. Too easy, to stand there and watch as the performers licked and kissed, water running over their bodies. Too easy, to slide up behind someone, lean forward and press a kiss against the shell of an ear. Too easy, to take their hand in his, to find a dark place and lose himself in warm, willing flesh. Genma wanted a challenge. He glanced back at the crowd one last time, then turned and headed to the bathrooms.

"The floor show already started! Come on, Hinata!" Ino grabbed Hinata's hand and tugged, a frown turning her mouth into a perfect pout. '_Well, of course it's perfect, She practices in the mirror so that when she needs it on a mission, she's ready. But I haven't practiced getting ready for naked people on a stage-Oh my God, why is that shaped like a rabbit?_' Hinata glued her feet to the floor with chakra, so much chakra she was surprised she didn't break something. Her face was burning, she was sure it was as red as-as- that thing that women on the stage had just-

Hinata squeaked. Her eyes clamped shut. Beside her she heard Sakura make a sort of choking gasp. Ino was silent. Wait. Ino? Silent? Hinata carefully slitted her left eye just enough to see Ino. Or not.

"S-sakura, where did Ino g-go?" Hinata reached out to grab Sakura's arm, only to encounter-air? Well, this was not entirely surprising. Hinata kept her eyes screwed shut for a few more seconds, before deciding to take just enough of a peek to find her friends. She opened her eyes, careful to keep them on the waist of the person in front of her. Hinata began looking left and right, searching for Ino's blond ponytail and Sakura's distinctive pink locks.

Ino was a few feet away, leaning against a brown haired young man. Hinata studied them for a moment before deciding that Ino was on her own. Sakura was at the bar. Hinata bolted over, sliding onto the stool before she could see anything else on the stage. Sakura flashed her a shaky grin, then grabbed the glass the bartender had just placed in front of her. "You didn't have to come with us, Hinata."

Hinata frowned. The bartender glanced at her, sympathy in her eyes. "First time here?" Sakura nodded, answering for them both. "Yeah, our friend wanted to let loose. Can you get her," Sakura pointed to Hinata, "one of these?" She held up the glass, and flashed a quick sign at the bartender.

The bartender smiled, and began mixing the drink.

* * *

Hinata studied the glass in front of her. She was almost through her second drink, and had gotten very good at ignoring the sounds coming from the crowd. Ino was who knows where, and Sakura was being chatted up by someone Hinata was certain was a civilian. She wondered if he knew what would happen if Sakura decided to squeeze the hand he'd placed on her friend's thigh, then abandoned that thought in favor of finding the bathroom. She tossed back the last of the liquid, then slid down and began to pick her way across the floor. Hinata blinked at the single door in front of her, then remembered Ino's comment from earlier. She absently wondered if there were urinals in there.

Genma leaned against the stall door. Three minutes until midnight. He heard the main door open and close, soft footsteps making their way across the floor. Let them pick the right stall. He grinned, luck was on his side.

Hinata stared at the frosted glass of the door. She could just barely make out the chakra signature of the person in the stall. She shrugged, heading into the next stall. Hinata had just finished pulling her skirt back into place when the lights went out. Shock stilled her for a moment. Midnight, right, strobes lights, black lights, and everyone had just watched people- Hinata cut her thoughts off. Maybe she should stay in the bathroom for a bit longer?

"Are you going to hide in there all night?" A male voice intruded on her thoughts. Hinata gasped, her hands grabbing the hem of her skirt and yanking it down as far as the fabric would stretch. A soft laugh drifted from the stall next to hers. "Most people come here for the late night activities. Or do you have a bathroom kink?"

"I do not!" Hinata was too shocked to stutter. "Why would you think that?"

He laughed again, the sound soft and dark, it wrapped around Hinata and set butterflies loose in her belly. "Because you are in a bathroom in a club full of people looking for a place to fuck." Hinata gasped again, and this time he really laughed, loud and full. "First time here?"

She slumped against the wall. "Yes."

"Hmmm." He reached up to tap the wall she was leaning against. "I'll say, virgin, too?"

Hinata slapped the wall. "That is none of your business!" She pushed to her feet, intent on leaving.

"Wait, no, I'm sorry." His voice had softened, the amusement gone. "Really, I'm sorry. You're right, it's not any of my business. Stay, talk to me. Why did you come here tonight?"

Hinata considered leaving. Then she carefully perched on the edge of the toilet. She glanced at the wall, taking a second to gather her thoughts. "My friends decided they wanted to come here. I just...I just kind of agreed without saying anything."

Genma leaned against his wall. "Where are your friends now? Are they waiting for you?"

Hinata shrugged. "One of them has probably forgotten that I'm here at all. The other, I think she found someone to, um, talk to." Hinata thought of the man Sakura had been talking to at the bar. "She'll worry if I don't get back out there soon."

"It's almost impossible to see out there. Unless your friend is a Hyuuga, she won't be able to find you. The lights come back up at two. You can catch up with her then. Unless you leave sooner." Genma frowned. "Or if she leaves."

"I don't think she would." Hinata tried to remember if they had decided to meet up afterwards. "Okay, she might. But don't get any ideas," she glared at the wall, "I am a ninja."

Genma laughed again. "I see, you're a very dangerous kunoichi, hiding in the bathroom from the sex crazed drunks." He pressed his hand against the wall. "Want to have some fun?"

Hinata bristled. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you sitting on the toilet?" At her muttered 'yes', Genma grinned. "Okay, hold still. Trust me, just a little?"

Hinata tensed at the words. What did he mean? Then she felt something brush her hair. Glancing up, she gasped as she saw a hand waving above her. She reached up and brushed her fingers against his. His hand was cool, the skin marked with calluses and scars. She could feel the strength of his hand, and knew he was a higher rank than she. She blinked, "Did you watch me _pee_?" Hinata's face was burning again, from shame, anger, or embarrassment she couldn't tell.

Genma winced. "No, that's not how I like to get off." His hand tightened around hers. "Some people do, though. There's a permanent henge on the walls of the stalls. If you feel around, you can find a hole that you can reach through, but not see through. Try it from your side."

Hinata stared at his hand. She gave a small tug. "Let go, and I will." He released her at once. Hinata began to trace the wall. After a moment she found one. Sucking in a deep breath, she reached through. Her hand ran into cloth covered flesh. His hand covered hers, and she gasped. She pressed her body against the wall, and began to trace the buttons on his shirt. One, two, and that was the waist band of a pair of jeans... "S-sorry!" She tried to pull back, but he refused to let go.

"Sorry for what? I don't mind letting you explore." Genma grinned, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. "In fact, here." His other hand rose and unbuttoned his shirt, then yanked the material free from his jeans. He pressed her hand against his stomach.

Hinata went completely still as her fingers touched his skin. Her breath escaped her in short, quick little pants, and the butterflies had turned her belly into their own heat drenched playground. Movement on her side of the stall caught her attention, he'd slipped his hand back through to her side. His fingers found her hair and began to slide through the long strands, combing them back from her flushed, too-hot face. She heard him give a low rumble of approval, "Mmmm, baby, your hair is so soft." Hinata bit her lower lip for a moment, then decided to stop being the good girl for a moment. She leaned her head a bit more against his hand, closing her eyes as his thumb traced over her nose and eyebrow. Her hand slid across his stomach, the muscles taunt, the skin smooth until she found a scar. She changed direction, moving up his chest until her fingers found a small nipple. She scratched at it, feeling the nub harden against her fingertip.

Genma groaned. "Damn...You're a fast learner." He loved the feel of her hair, soft, soft silk that snagged on his callused hand. "Stay there." Genma yanked his hand back, and shoved out of the stall. He tugged open the door of the stall she was in.

She was petite, he noticed, pale skinned and dark haired. She stared up at him, startled, her hand still reaching through the wall for him. He stepped into the stall, his shadow falling over her, hiding the details of her face. She stumbled to her feet, and he sucked in a breath as he noticed the deep V of her top. Pale skin flashed, and Genma was tall enough to see the lace tracing scalloped lines across her breasts. He fumbled with the door, finally shutting it with a soft _click._

Hinata jerked at the noise. He reached for her hair again, and she closed her eyes at his touch. He leaned forward, and she could smell his cologne, subtle, touched with cedar. His breath was warm against her forehead as he pressed a small kiss to her skin. His lips trailed over her brow, never quite leaving the skin. Hands tightened in her hair, pulling her head back. Dry lips moved across her cheek, tiny kisses all in a line. He hesitated for a second, before brushing against her lips. Hinata gasped, the sound lost against his mouth. Genma took it for a consent.

She tasted of cream and whiskey, the expensive stuff that Genma had always hated. His tongue slid past her lips, stroking along hers until she tentatively returned the action. Her left hand fisted in his shirt, yanking him closer even as she pressed herself against his chest. Genma broke away, hissing when her nails dragged low over his stomach.

"Not here." Genma whispered the words against her lips, then gently bit her bottom lip, sucking on it to soothe any hurt. "Hold on to me." He shoved his face against the side of her neck then wrapped his arms around her. His hands flashed through seals. Mist and smoke hung in the air for a moment, the only thing to show their former presence, before being sucked away by the ventilation system.


	2. Chapter Two

Warnings: Lemon. Mature content. If you aren't capable of dealing with sex in a mature fashion, leave now.

* * *

The bedroom was dark and cool, the windows covered with heavy curtains. A few small slivers of moonlight painted thin lines along the far wall, slicing across dark sheets. Hinata could smell sword oil and metal, cologne and soap, all underlaid with the faint, bitter scent of poison. She closed her eyes. Her hands slowly traced the line of his spine, down his back to slide under his shirt. The muscles of his back were sculpted and defined, the skin marked by scars of assorted age. He shuddered as she slowly traced one scar in particular, a long, narrow slice that ran from his left shoulder blade down to disappear into his jeans.

Genma's breath was hot against her skin as he mumbled, "I was fourteen, and sure that I could beat this skinny chuunin. I won, but he did manage to slice me up pretty good." Genma raised his head to look at her face. Her eyes were still closed, her lips slightly parted. As he watched, her tongue flicked out to wet her bottom lip. He kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her, his fingers slipping just under the edge of her shirt. Her skin was smooth and soft, with far fewer scars than his.

Genma broke the kiss, releasing her and stepping back until he felt the bed brush against his legs. He caught her hands, tugging her forward until she was close enough. He turned sideways, sinking onto the bed. She gave a small gasp, then slowly seated herself next to him. Genma flopped onto his side and grinned. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Hinata studied the man sprawling next to her. She reached out and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, then placed both of her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding, to her amazement it matched her own heartbeat. He shifted, pulling first one arm, and then the other free from his shirt, tossing it into a corner. Hinata slid her hands up his chest, her fingers tracing his collarbones, then up to cup his face. She leaned over his body, excited yet nervous, to breathe her words across his lips. "I want to do all the things my friends talk about. I want to kiss and lick and taste every part of you." She kissed him, her tongue determined and soft and Genma's head spun with the ideas her words unleashed.

Genma moaned into her mouth, his hands coming up to hold her in place. When he finally broke away they were panting, their mouths inches apart. He pulled her down next to him, his hands quickly finding their way under her shirt. A gentle tug and it was sliding up her body, revealing pale skin and dark lace. She yanked her arms free then pulled him in for another kiss. The lace of her bra scratched at his nipples, and Genma jerked at the sensations. He kissed her chin, then moved down her neck, kisses like a trail he would follow. He liked the tops of her breasts, a smile creeping across his face at the shivers that raced over her skin. His hands slid under her body, quickly finding and attacking the tiny hooks that held her bra in place. A moment's work and he was pulling the lacy covering away.

Hinata's first thought was to cover herself. _'I want this so much, but what if he doesn't?' _She peeked through her lashes to see his face, then closed her eyes as she felt his rough, callused hands cup her breasts. He dragged his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to whimper in surprise and pleasure.

Genma's mind froze at the sight of her, milky pale skin tipped with dark, rosy nipples. He squeezed gently, then lowered his head to suck her nipple into his mouth. His tongue rasped against the bit of flesh, and he let his lower body collapse against hers. Her hand rose to tangle in his hair, holding him in place. Genma kept his right hand busy massaging her other breast. She moaned, squirming beneath him and pulling his hair, until Genma finally relented and released her nipple.

"Please-I-I've," Hinata panted, her fingers still tangled in his hair, her body hot and tingly. "Please. J-just, please."

Genma pushed himself up, leaning over her body and casting his face into shadows. "Please, what? Please touch you? Kiss you?" His head dipped down, "Lick you?", his voice breathed hot and moist across her skin, "Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want me to do."

Hinata groaned. "Um, roll over." She felt his chuckle, his mouth was rubbing against her breast, and the heat washing over her body blazed up again. He did as she had asked, though, rolling over to smirk at her. Hinata very carefully did not look at his pants and the bulge that had previously been pressed against her thigh. Instead she stood and quickly kicked her shoes off, then, with a small, shy glance at his chest, she reached for the zipper on her skirt. The soft silk fell down to puddle at her feet, and Hinata glanced back again to find he had raised up on one arm, his gaze fixed upon her.

Genma had never heard a sound as erotic as the soft rasp of the zipper. For a moment the world stopped moving as she simply stood there and watched him watch her. Her tiny bikini panties left just enough to his imagination. He watched her walk back to the bed, graceful and silent. She knelt next to him and reached to touch his mouth.

Hinata locked her gaze on his mouth, one finger slowly tracing his lips. "Your turn."

Genma blinked, startled at her words. He kissed her fingertip, then slid off the bed in one easy movement. He turned to face her, staring directly into her face as kicked off his own shoes, then popped the button on his jeans. The zipper was next, then Genma was stepping away from the denim, back to the bed where she was waiting.

_'No underwear! Ino says that's called commando. I think I like this.' _Hinata watched him come back to the bed, his body formed of strong muscle and his movement deadly silent. He stopped just short of the bed, and waited for her reaction. Hinata blushed, her head tilting forward to hide behind her hair. The man in front of her smiled before reaching to embrace her. He whispered against the dark strands, "You are a virgin, aren't you?" He sighed, stroking her hair back from her face, "We don't have to do anything you don't want."

He was giving her a chance to run away, Hinata thought. "I want...I want to touch you." She blushed harder, her hand rising to slide low over his stomach. She traced the thin line of hair down to his cock, enjoying the strangled whimper he made when she wrapped her fingers around him. Her thumb stroked the head, a few drops of precum leaking out. She smeared the sticky liquid over his skin, slowly, hesitantly stroking her hand along his length. Hinata glanced at him from under her bangs to find his eyes dark and heated. She gasped, feeling herself grow wetter.

Genma moaned. She had never given a hand job before, that was clear, but the knowledge just served to make him harder. He watched her small, pale fingers squeeze his cock, her other hand now cradling his balls. He grabbed for her face, "Enough, baby." Genma kissed her, his mouth rough and hot and desperate. He forced himself to be gentle when he pushed her back, forced his hands steady when he reached for her panties. Genma pulled the scrap of silk down her legs, stroking her skin as he went. He dropped her panties to the floor and turned to look at her.

Hinata watched his face. Slowly, shyly, she parted her legs, her eyes locked on his mouth now. His lips parted in a silent gasp, then he was moving to lay against her. His hair brushed against her thighs, his hands pushing her legs further apart. Hinata closed her eyes and let her head fall back as his breath flowed hot over her clit. He kissed her there, purring deep in his throat. Hinata's hands fisted in the sheets, and she tensed. He began to lick.

She tasted amazing. Genma smiled at the mewling sounds she was making. He licked and tasted her juices, sucked gently at her clit. He pulled away to lay his head against her thigh, enjoying the way her body trembled. One finger slipped inside her, causing her to gasp and jerk. She was tight, her inner muscles slick and wet. Genma carefully slipped a second finger into her, leaning in to lap at her clit. Her body clenched around his fingers. Not quite there, but close.

Hinata fought not to squirm as his fingers reached deep into her body. His mouth was on her clit again, and she could feel an orgasm building. She sobbed, her legs tensing and her back arching. He kept licking, sucking, stroking deeper into her, the pressure building until she screamed, her body arching, shuddering, and the man between her legs smiled. He watched her, his head leaning on her thigh, until she calmed.

Genma rose and slid up her body. She was even more beautiful now, her eyes closed, skin flushed and sweaty. Her hair was a tangled mess against his sheets. Genma paused just long enough to wipe his mouth off before he kissed her, his cock brushing against her inner thigh. "Ready?" he whispered against her lips. She nodded. Genma positioned himself, them kissed her again as he slid forward.

She was wet, hot, tight, and Genma swore as he saw her flinch.

Hinata tensed as pain flared. His body was still, lips brushing tiny kisses against her face while he waited for her body to adjust. She carefully moved her hips and he moved deeper, the pain subsiding to a new feeling. Hinata reached around him, her fingers finding the scar on his back. One leg wrapped around his hip. Hinata turned her head and brushed his mouth with hers, "Please."

Genma moved. Slowly at first, shallow thrusts to let her get used to the movement, then deeper ones. She gasped and her hips moved to meet him. He kissed her again and again and again, his body wanting to move faster and deeper. Genma forced himself to calm, but his control was rapidly fraying.

Hinata's fingers clutched at the muscles of his back. She whimpered and moaned, her body building for another orgasm. Genma reached between them, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing. The second orgasm crashed over Hinata, her body squeezing around his, and Genma came.

He just barely caught himself before he collapsed on top of her. Genma raised one hand to cradle the back of her head, the other holding his body to the side. He was content to stay where he was, but knew he had to move. Genma sighed. "Wait here, baby." He slowly stumbled to his feet, then staggered to the door. Hinata watched him, her body boneless and unwilling to move. He reappeared after a moment with a small towel in his hand. She blushed as he carefully and tenderly cleaned her body.

Genma tossed the towel onto his discarded jeans and returned to the bed. He pulled Hinata to him then dragged the sheets up to cover them. Hinata laid her head against his chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

Genma stroked her hair back and wondered if it was possible to get addicted to the feel. He grinned, sleepy and content, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She mumbled something against his chest, her eyes flashing a soft hearted warning in his direction.

Hyuuga eyes.

Genma's heart skipped a beat. She frowned and snuggled closer, her breath ghosting across his chest, drawing the nipple into a hard bead. Genma studied the way her lashes cast shadows on her cheeks and decided that questions could wait until morning. Genma pulled the sheets a bit tighter, and slept.

* * *

Notes: Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them immensely. I did have one person ask why Hinata didn't use her Byakugan to see who was in the bathroom stall. They then assumed she was too drunk. I wanted to clear that up here. She isn't drunk, nor is she cowardly. Hinata has drunk enough alcholol to relax her and lower her inhibitions, but not so much she cannot make a decision. She did not use her Byukugan because it's a bathroom, folks. Not to mention the stage show in the club. And now that I'm done preaching, tell me what you think?


End file.
